Talk to Me
by the female apophis
Summary: There's a party going on at the SGC. Sam and Jack get closer...


Talk To Me

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: There's a party going on at the SGC. Sam and Jack get closer...

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: I love the song I have in here. Actually I call it 'my' song. Plz R&R.

********************

Sam stood there freezing her ass off, but she really didn't mind. In her opinion, the AC was just a little too cool, but Siler claimed that it was the same as it was every other day. She just starting blaming her dress for it.

Yes, her dress. The perfect dress for one of the best evenings of her adult life. It was a dark navy blue; so dark in fact, that when she first saw it, she thought it was black. It was rather low in the back, and she kept getting the feeling that her butt was hanging out. Janet assured her, however, that it wasn't and that she looked fine.

She was currently sipping on her champagne and enjoying herself. It had been a while since she had done that. Probably the last time she'd done it was the night Daniel remembered everything from his life on Earth. They'd had a big party at the colonel's house, and she had enjoyed herself. The reason they were celebrating was the fact that the SGC had been in operation now for eight years to the day. It was certainly something to celebrate.

As the night wore on, she found herself wanting to dance. But, no one asked her. She was a little disappointed, but she didn't dwell on it.

Then he was beside her. He looked good in his suit and tie. It was completely gray, the pants, jacket, shirt, and tie. All of it. But damn, did he look good. (A/N: if you saw the interview that RDA gave on the Wayne Brady show, I'm basically describing that suit.)

"Hey sir."

"Carter."

"Nice party."

"Yeah it is. You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you, so do you."

While they both wanted to say so much more, they didn't. 

The lights suddenly lowered, and some Lt. announced that it was going to be the last song of the evening.

"Sam, would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

She took the hand presented to her, and as the music started, moved closer to the man who had her captured in his arms.

__

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey   
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there   
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey   
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land   
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way   
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated

********************

As the music was playing, I found myself resting my head on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know something."

"What is it?"

"I'm making a promise to you right now."

"A promise, eh?"

"The promise that, I will never love another man. The promise that, as soon as this war is over, you and I can have a life together, with little kids of our own running around."

"Sounds good. I may just have to hold you to that promise Carter."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the song comes to a close, we share a rather chaste kiss. It's just a promise of what's to come. And for now, I'm happy with that.

~fin~

Okay, so what did you think? Just click on that little button down there that says 'review' and let me know. Thanks!

"Men and women belong to different species, and communication between them is a science still in its infancy."-Bill Cosby


End file.
